Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of Coco. Cast *Miguel Rivera - Lucas Nicle (The Ant Bully) *Dante - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Pepita - Chunky (The Croods) *Hector - Péter Pan *Ernesto de La Cruz - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) (both voiced by Benjamin Bratt) *Mama Imelda - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Elena Rivera - Anna Twombly (Littlest Pet Shop 2012) *Mama Coco Rivera - Grammy Norma (The Lorax) *Julio Rivera - Ox (UglyDolls) *Rosita Rivera - Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *Victoria Rivera - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Felipe and Oscar Rivera - Ducky and Bunny (Toy Story 4) *Enrique Rivera - Gru (Despicable Me) *Luisa Rivera - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Berto Rivera - Henry Gardner (Storks) *Abel Rivera - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Rosa Rivera - Jenny Bernett (Monster House) Scenes: *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 1 - Prologue *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 2 - Meet Sherman/Shoemakers *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 3 - Much Needed Advice *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 4 - Secret Discovery *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 5 - Dream Shattered/Unholy Act *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 6 - Human Skeletons/Crossing the Bridge *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 7 - Department of Family Reunions *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 8 - Setting the Rules *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 9 - Escape from Family/Rehearsal *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 10 - The Final Death/Backstage Bonding *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 11 - Talent Show *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 12 - On His Own *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 13 - Meet El Macho/Kindred Spirits *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 14 - The Awful Truth/"Remember Me" *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 15 - Reconciliation *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 16 - Sunrise Spectacular *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 17 - A Song for Norma *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 18 - One Year Later *Coco (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) part 19 - End Credits Gallery Lucas Nickle in The Ant Bully.jpg|Lucas Nickle as Miguel Rivera Max in The Secret Life of Pets-1.jpg|Max as Dante Chunky shocked.png|Chunky as Pepita Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Hector El Macho.png|El Macho as Ernesto de La Cruz (both voiced by Benjamin Bratt) Melody_in_The_Little_Mermaid_2_Return_to_the_Sea.jpg|Melody as Mama Imelda anna-twombly-littlest-pet-shop-2012-3_88.jpg|Anna Twombly as Elena Rivera Granny Norma.jpg|Grammy Norma as Mama Coco Rivera Ox_(UglyDolls).png|Ox as Julio Rivera rosetta-tinker-bell-0.46_thumb.jpg|Rosetta as Rosita Rivera Bo Peep in Toy Story 4.jpg|Bo Peep as Victoria Rivera Profile - Ducky and Bunny.jpeg|Ducky and Bunny as Felipe and Oscar Rivera Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Enrique Rivera Despicableme2-lucywilde-kristenwigg-300-01.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Luisa Rivera Henry Gardner.jpeg|Henry Gardner as Berto Rivera Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner as Abel Rivera Jenny-bennett-monster-house-17.8.jpg|Jennt Bernett as Rosa Rivera Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Coco Movie Spoofs